Propuesta de matrimonio
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMMARY: Tras varios años de novios, Daigo Kiryu finalmente dará el paso más importante de su vida, pedirle matrimonio a Amy Yuuzuki y lo hará de una manera especial. ¿Cómo lo hará? Amy/Daigo.


**Propuesta de matrimonio**

**SUMARY: Tras varios años de novios, Daigo Kiryu finalmente dará el paso más importante de su vida, pedirle matrimonio a Amy Yuuzuki y lo hará de una manera especial. ¿Cómo lo hará?**

"¿Qué le sucede a King-dono?" preguntó Utchy al ver que el chico estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. "¿Por qué tan nervioso?"

"Verás Utchy, lo que pasa es que King está bastante nervioso porque…hoy es el día en que va a pedir a Amy-san que se case con él." respondió Souji.

"Además siente un poco de miedo porque si algo sale mal en su plan, quedaría en vano. Sería muy shocKing para él." mencionó Nossan.

"Ya le dijimos millones de veces que se tranquilice, que nosotros lo vamos a ayudar y que todo saldrá bien. " dijo Ian. "Pero creo que está más nervioso que nunca. "

"¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquilo?" preguntó Daigo demasiado nervioso. "Hoy es el día en que finalmente voy a pedir a Amy que se case conmigo ¿y ustedes dicen que esté tranquilo?"

El quinteto de chicos se encontraban (obviamente) en el Restaurante Familiar Tiger Boy, afortunadamente Amy no estaba presente, pero sí en su mansión, ya hace varios días, el pobre chico se la pasaba como loco con los preparativos de la sorpresa.

"Verás Utchy, todo comenzó cuando…" comenzó Ian a narrar los hechos.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Hace 2 días…**_

_"¿Cómo amaneció la novia más hermosa?" preguntó Daigo mientras le plantaba un beso a Amy._

_"Muy bien King, no esperaba tu visita." respondió Amy con una sonrisa. "¿A qué se debe?"_

_Él chico le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la frente._

_"¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?"_

_"Sí, demasiado. Sabes que yo también te amo." contestó ella de manera sonrojada. "Pero no has respondido mi pregunta."_

_"Mi respuesta está en esta carta y quiero que la leas." pidió él mientras se lo entregaba. "Cuando lo termines de leer, no quiero que me lo niegues porque ya está decidido." Finalizó antes de darle un último beso en los labios y salir de la mansión._

_Al momento de leer la carta, una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de Amy, la carta decía:_

_Señorita Amy:_

_Yo en cortesía de Daigo Kiryu la invito a participar a un rally que se llevará a cabo en los próximos 2 días en la feria por la tarde, deberá pasar los obstáculos para entonces encontrar a su novio y llevarse con una gran sorpresa, así que no falte._

_Atte: Su novio._

_"King…" murmuró Amy. "Me pregunto qué estará tramando."_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"…por eso es que King está muy presionado, también dentro de unas horas se llevará a cabo la sorpresa." Finalizó Ian.

"Mira King, recuerda que lo importante está en la felicidad de Amy-san." dijo Souji. "Que aunque pase lo que pase, ella siempre te va a querer."

"Ya verá que todo saldrá bien, además todos nosotros lo vamos a ayudar." dijo Utchy.

Daigo sonrió. "Gracias chicos, trataré de tomarlo con calma y también confiaré en ustedes para que todo salga bien con la sorpresa."

"Ahora sí King. Dinos, ¿qué tenemos que hacer y cuál es la sorpresa para Amy?" pidió Nossan.

"Verán chicos, el plan es…"

"¿Y bien Gentle?" preguntó Amy.

"Se ve hermosa Amy-sama." respondió Gentle de manera firme. "Pero no debe ponerse nerviosa."

La joven Yuuzuki llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, un suéter de color café claro y unas zapatillas blancas. Por el momento llevaba su largo y ondulado cabello oscuro, acompañado por un pequeño moño blanco y para un toque final agregó un poco de brillo labial de sabor fresa en sus labios.

"Lo sé, pero es que estoy algo agitada por lo de hoy y tú sabes."

"¿Y…ya ha pensado en que algún día Daigo-sama le pida que se case con él?"

"¡Gentle! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?" preguntó Amy comenzando a sonrojarse. "No, claro que no me lo ha pedido." dijo la chica con un tono triste. "Pero eso no significa de que King ya no me quiera, todavía seguiremos siendo novios y cuando estemos decididos en querer casarse o no, ya lo pensaremos y..." De pronto una idea vino a la mente de Amy. "Por cierto Gentle… ¿Tú por qué preguntas que si algún día King me iba a proponer matrimonio? ¿Acaso tengo algo que ver con ello?"

"Por supuesto que no Amy-sama, lo único que me interesa es en su felicidad a lado de Daigo-sama, también de que de manera inesperada se pueda llevar un buen día. Ya verá lo que le estoy diciendo."

"Mmm…esta bien. ¡Oh! Ya es tardísimo y King debe de estar esperándome, me voy." dijo ella antes de despedirse de su mayordomo y salir de la mansión. Cuando ya no había moros en la costa. Gentle saca en el cajón de Amy un radiófono.

"Aquí Gentle, aquí Gentle. ¿Me escucha? Cambio."

_"Aquí Red, aquí Red, sí lo escucho. Cambio."_

"El objetivo acaba de salir de la mansión y ahora mismo se dirige a la feria. Cambio."

_"De acuerdo, quédese tranquilo. Mis amigos y yo nos haremos cargo de todo lo demás. Cambio y fuera."_

"Esta bien. Cambio y fuera."

"Aquí _Red_, aquí _Red_. ¿Me escuchas? Cambio."

_"Aquí Violet, aquí Violet, sí te escucho. Cambio."_

"Amy ya viene para acá. ¿Sí recuerdas lo que Ian te dijo? Cambio."

_"No mucho, pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Cambio."_

"Tú serás la guía de Amy durante todo el rally, los chicos estarán encargados de los juegos y mientras que ella esté distraída, yo estaré vigilando por el monitor de la laptop y las cámaras de seguridad que acabas de poner, ya cuando estén en la meta, ahí le daré la sorpresa. Cambio."

_"No te preocupes Daigo-san, déjalo todo a mí en mis manos…" De pronto los ojos de Yayoi se abrieron como platos, pues Amy ya estaba de paso por entrar a la feria. "Ya llegó Amy-san, repito Amy-san acaba de llegar, me tengo que ir y ponte al pendiente. Cambio y fuera."_

"De acuerdo. Suerte. Cambio fuera."

La joven Yuuzuki ya se encontraba dentro de la feria con la nota en la mano, caminaba por unas cuantas cuadras para buscar el rally.

"¡Pase por aquí señorita Yuuzuki! ¡A usted la estaba esperando!" llamó Yayoi mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"¿Yayoi-chan?" preguntó Amy con una risita. "¿Pero qué es todo esto?" Amy miró desde arriba y había una gran carpa de color rosa con muchos corazones alrededor y con unas grandes letras rojas que decía **"Rally del amor."**

"¿Rally del amor?" preguntó Amy. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Nada de preguntas. Guárdalas para el final." dijo Yayoi. "Yo seré tu guía de este recorrido, ¿estamos o no?"

"Jeje esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Verás, tu novio Daigo-san está desaparecido y necesitamos de tu ayuda para saber en dónde puede estar." dijo ella mientras sacaba un mapa. "En este mapa, hay 5 obstáculos que debes de pasar, también deberás de contestar algunas preguntas que muy son fáciles, cuando ya estemos a punto de llegar al último recorrido, la sorpresa estará frente a ti. ¿Entendiste?"

_"Wow! Yes!"_ respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Antes de comenzar con el recorrido, te pido el favor que te pongas estos patines y el casco para tener protección." pidió la chica, señalando a su lado unos patines, un casco y unos protectores para los codos y las rodillas de color rosa.

"¿Así con esta ropa?" preguntó ella.

"Solamente quítate el suéter y problema resuelto."

Amy obedeció y se quitó el suéter, así para ponerse mejor los protectores del codo, se puso el casco, los patines y caminó poco a poco hacia la línea de salida.

"¿Estás lista Amy-san?" preguntó Yayoi con una sonrisa. "Olvidé decirte que es contratiempo." dijo ella mientras sostenía un cronómetro.

"Siempre lista." respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo. **¡EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, FUERA!**"

Al momento de escuchar fuera, Amy inició su camino hacia el primer juego del rally y era en el carrusel, seguida por Yayoi, quien estaba revisando el cronómetro y animándola para que fuera un poco más rápido. Mientras con Daigo, el chico no podía dejar de sonreír, pues estaba viendo desde la laptop a su novia Amy muy sonriente andando con los patines.

"Aquí _Red_, aquí _Red_. ¿Me escuchas? Cambio."

_"Aquí Black, aquí Black, te escucho. Cambio."_

"Amy está a punto de llegar con Yayoi al carrusel. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué? Cambio."

_"Claro, cuando llegara le hago la pregunta y si la contesta correctamente, entonces se podrá a subir al carrusel y con todo y obstáculo y luego las acompaño a que siga con su recorrido. Lo tengo todo en la mente. Cambio."_

"De acuerdo, que todo salga bien. Cambio y fuera."

_"Okay, cambio y fuera."_

"Veamos qué tanto sabes de todo lo nuestro Amy Yuuzuki." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa.

"¡Detente en el carrusel Amy-san!" pidió Yayoi.

Amy asintió y dio un gran frenón con los patines y se detuvo en el lugar indicado. Finalmente Yayoi la alcanzó y por el momento pausó el tiempo de su cronómetro.

"_Oh my! _Miren lo que tenemos aquí." dijo Ian.

"¿Ian?" preguntó Amy mientras se quitaba los patines, el casco y los protectores. "¿Ahora qué estás tramando?"

"Sin preguntas, este es tu primer obstáculo para encontrar a King. Pero antes de explicarte el juego, deberás de contestar rápidamente una pregunta. ¿Lista para responder?"

"_Wow!_ ¡Por supuesto!"

"Supongo que seré el responsable de tu respuesta pero bueno. ¿Cuándo, Dónde y Cómo conociste a King?"

De pronto se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Amy y sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color.

"A King lo conocí el 17 de febrero de 2013 en el Restaurante Familiar Tiger Boy, cuando de manera afortunada apareció para salvarme de un _**rompecorazones**_, ni quiero mencionar su nombre."

"_Oh my!_ Al menos fui el culpable de que él apareciera."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si no hubiera venido al restaurante, jamás hubieras conocido a King."

Amy sonrió. "En eso tienes razón y te lo agradezco."

"Bueno, ahora lo siguiente es que vas a subir al carrusel y tendrás que agarrar unas cuantas notas de amor que están colgadas, cuando se haya acabado el tiempo, seguirás con el recorrido y ahora tendrás que irte en triciclo. ¿De acuerdo?"

_"¡Okay!"_

Con mucho cuidado Amy se montó a uno de los caballos e Ian le pidió al encargado que encendiera el carrusel y éste asintió. Poco a poco el carrusel comenzaba a dar vueltas y aunque sonriendo trataba de agarrar alguna nota, mientras que Ian y Yayoi la estaban animando. Daigo estaba más feliz que nunca tras haber escuchado la respuesta de su novia, por ahora estaba tranquilo ya que todo iba bien. Un minuto después, el encargado detuvo el carrusel y ayudaron a Amy a bajarse, pues estaba algo mareada por las vueltas, además para su suerte, agarró 3 notas de amor.

"Muy bien Amy-san." dijo Yayoi. "Ahora veamos lo que dicen las notas de amor."

"Hasta ya me da curiosidad por lo que escribió King." mencionó Amy, mientras tomaba la primera nota y decía: _**"**__**siempre,**____**cuando estás cerca o lejos,**____**siempre,**____**eres mía, mi bella,**____**siempre.**__**" **_La segunda nota era un dibujo de un postre de helado de fresas, eso la hizo recordar sobre su primera cita con Daigo. Y en la tercera nota era otro dibujo de un tiranosaurio rojo y un triceraptops rosa alrededor de un corazón. "King…" susurró Amy mientras colocaba las notas sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón.

"Bueno sigamos con el segundo obstáculo Amy-san. No hay tiempo que perder." dijo Yayoi y Amy obedeció, guardó sus notas en la bolsa y se subió a un triciclo rosa. "Corre tiempo, para llegar al siguiente juego Amy-san." Amy comenzaba a pedalear al triciclo seguida por Yayoi e Ian.

"Aquí _Red_, aquí _Red_. ¿Me escuchas? Cambio."

_"Aquí Blue, aquí Blue, te escucho. Cambio."_

"Amy viene en camino, ya sabes lo que tienes hacer. Cambio."

_"A la orden. Cambio y fuera."_

"Cambio y fuera."

"¡Por ahí Amy-san, en las tazas locas!" pidió Yayoi.

Amy asintió y frenó hacia el lugar indicado.

"¿Nossan?" preguntó Amy asombrada. "¿Tú también?"

"Así es." respondió Nossan. "Y tu pregunta es ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a tener sentimientos por King?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, puso algo nerviosa a Amy y miró a Yayoi, quien estaba haciendo pucheros.

"Bueno…fue cuando _**'ella'**_ apareció." respondió Amy de manera avergonzada. "Es que yo no sabía lo que iba a sentir por King, pero así sucedieron las cosas. ¿Podemos pasar hacia el juego por favor?"

"De acuerdo, cuando estés arriba de las tazas locas y que estén girando, vas a tratar de buscar una tiara, solamente tienes un minuto. Cuando se haya acabado el tiempo, seguirás el recorrido, pero ahora montando en un patín de diablo. ¿Entendido?"

_"¡Yes!"_

Amy subió con ansias a una de las tazas locas, ya después, el encargado encendió la máquina y las tazas comenzaban a girar.

"Por ahora el plan de King, está saliendo bien." dijo Ian. "Sólo falta pasar con _Boy_ y Utchy para preparar la sorpresa."

"Estoy segura que a Amy-san, le va encantar. Ahora que veo, ha estado muy contenta con lo que Daigo-san está haciendo." dijo Yayoi con una sonrisa.

"Lo único que a ella le importa es a King, no importa lo que pase." mencionó Nossan.

Un minuto después, Amy bajó toda mareada y con la tiara en sus manos, rápidamente fue socorrida por Ian y los demás y antes de que continuaran con su camino, la chica se puso el casco de protección para prevenirse y comenzaba de nuevo a correr tiempo, era seguida por Yayoi, Ian y se unió Nossan.

"Aquí _Red_, aquí _Red_. ¿Me escuchas? Cambio."

_"Aquí Green, aquí Green, te escucho. Cambio."_

"Ya viene para acá, iré a preparar los fuegos artificiales y el traje. Cambio y fuera."

_"Déjalo todo a mí. Cambio y fuera."_

"¡En la rueda de la fortuna Amy-san!" pidió Yayoi y rápidamente Amy se detiene.

"¿Souji-kun?" preguntó Amy. "¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?"

"Nada de preguntas Amy-san." dijo Souji. "Y tu pregunta es ¿qué sentiste cuando pensaste que King había muerto?"

"…Sentí un tremendo susto, sentía que mi mundo se venía para abajo porque ya estaba enterada de lo que sentía por King." respondió Amy con un tono triste. "Pero cuando me entero de que estaba vivo, sentí una gran alegría porque por fin iba a hacer una nueva vida a lado del chico a quien siempre he amado."

"Correcto, como ya está a punto de oscurecer, el siguiente paso es que subirás a la rueda de la fortuna y cuando llegues a la cima, solo te pido el favor que veas el cielo porque aparecerá algo _mágico_."

"De acuerdo, si tú lo dices."

El juego comenzó, tal como lo dijo Souji, que Amy iba a llegar a la cima, la miró hacia el cielo pero no pasaba nada. Minutos después un tronadero de fuegos artificiales, produjo que la chica se asustara un poco, pero al contrario era hermoso, ya que esos fuegos artificiales comenzaban a formar un lindo mensaje y con letras rojas decía: _**'Amy, me encanta que seas mi novia.'**_ Con un enorme corazón alrededor del mensaje, esto conmovió a Amy, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero de alegría, pero decidió resistirse y continuar con su rally. Amy, Ian, Yayoi, Nossan y Souji continuaron con su camino y corrieron hacia Utchy, quien estaba parado en un vestíbulo esperando su señal.

"Oh Amy-dono, que bueno que esté aquí." dijo Utchy. "Su última pregunta es ¿a dónde fueron en su primera cita?"

"Utchy, mmm…fue en el restaurante de postre de fresas y ahí mismo fue cuando King me pidió que fuera su novia." respondió la chica con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"En el juego anterior de Nossan-dono, vio que agarró la tiara, ahora quiero que entre al vestíbulo para ponérselo junto con el vestido para irse al último recorrido." dijo él mientras le daba el vestido y rápidamente la chica entra a cambiarse. Al salir, todos estaban sorprendidos y felices, ya que Amy era como toda una princesa, traía puesto un largo vestido rosa y su tiara. Los 6 kyoryugers corrieron hacia el último recorrido rápidamente, pues ya era de noche. En el último recorrido se encontraba un gran parque que estaba a lado de la feria con una carpa que decía _**'META'**_ y una enorme caja de regalos de color rojo y con un moño rosa. Amy y los demás llegaron, pero no había ningún rastro de Daigo.

"Ya estamos en la meta y el tiempo de Amy-san fue 4 minutos con 45 segundos. Nuevo Record." dijo Yayoi.

"Qué raro. Se supone que King debería de estar aquí para darle la sorpresa a Amy." dijo Ian.

"O puede ser probable que se volviera a perder." dijo Souji.

"King no es capaz de perderse y menos en un día como este." defendió Amy. "¿En dónde podrá estar?" preguntó de manera preocupada.

"Tal vez esté en esa enorme caja de regalos." dijo Yayoi.

Amy se acercó hacia el regalo, quitó el moño y al momento de abrirlo, un montón de globos en forma de corazón volaban por el cielo y como sorpresa apareció una enorme botarga de un tierno tiranosaurio rojo.

_"¡Wow! ¡Kawaii!"_ dijo Amy con una enorme sonrisa. El tiranosaurio trataba de salir de la caja, pero por accidente cayó encima de ella, Amy comenzaba a reírse y ayudó a levantarse. "¿Qué hace un tiranosaurio en esta caja?" Pero el tiranosaurio no le respondía.

"Bueno, primero tomamos una foto y luego buscamos a King, porque estoy empezando a tener un mal presentimiento." dijo Souji.

"Yo acá traigo mi cámara." dijo Yayoi mientras sacaba el objeto mencionado. "Por favor Amy-san y Tiranosaurio-san, júntense." Ambos obedecieron y se juntaron un poco para que salieran en la foto. "Digan _konnichiwao._"

_"¡Konnichiwao!"_ Y la foto fue precisamente tomada.

"Listo, ahora vamos a buscar pronto a Daigo-san, porque ya debe ser tarde y no aparece." dijo Yayoi antes de que se fueran. Amy estuvo a punto de irse con ellos, pero un agarre impidió su partida.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede tiranosaurio?" preguntó Amy. Y el tiranosaurio comenzaba de hacer gestos. "¿No quieres que vaya a buscar a King?" Al escuchar lo último, Yayoi y los demás se detuvieron y miraron a la chica hablar con la botarga. "¿Eh? ¿Qué me espere aquí?" El tiranosaurio hizo una seña de que la chica se quedara ahí, lentamente se hincó enfrente de ella, tomó cuidadosamente una pequeña caja negra. Amy comenzaba a sorprenderse, su corazón comenzaba a latir mil veces por hora. Al momento de abrir la caja, Amy se tapó la boca del asombro, pues en esa cajita había un hermoso anillo de compromiso y antes de que la chica le respondiera, unos fuegos artificiales de colores aparecieron, Ian y los chicos corrieron hacia la botarga, lo ayudaron a levantar y rápidamente le quitan el traje, en el momento que se estaba descubriendo la identidad del tiranosaurio, las lágrimas de Amy comenzaban a derramar pero de alegría, pues de manera sorprendente apareció Daigo con un traje de un apuesto príncipe y ahora de manera seria se hincó enfrente de ella.

"Amy Yuuzuki, sé que tú y yo estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y después de muchos años de novios, así como en los cuentos de hadas que cuando un príncipe le pregunta a una princesa y…bueno para llegar al punto, he querido preguntarte algo que es muy importante." dijo Daigo.

"King…"

"Amy… _**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**_" preguntó mientras le mostraba la cajita con el anillo.

"King yo…"

_"¡Ya dale el Yes!" _gritaba Nossan a lo lejos.

"¡Nossan!" gritaron Daigo y Amy al mismo tiempo.

_"¡Gomen!"_

"Sí King…sí quiero casarme contigo." La chica corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y ambos lo sellaron con un tierno beso. Daigo saca el anillo de la cajita y lentamente lo pone en el dedo anular de la chica.

"Gracias King, hoy tuve el mejor día de mi vida." dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Te amo Amy."

"Yo también te amo King."

Y ambos comparten otro pero apasionado beso.

**FIN.**

**N/A: Bueno eso fue todo, lo mucho que me costó escribir esto. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews n_n**


End file.
